


Hardly A Hardship

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Rhett knows a good idea when he hears it.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Hardly A Hardship

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty five prompt: kitchen

Link always offers to clean the kitchen. It's only fair when Rhett does most (read: all) of the cooking. He's very particular about it anyway, so it works out.

He's scrubbing a pot they let sit too long while they ate and laughed and enjoyed their evening together. The frown lines on his forehead deepen as he battles the stubborn stuck on crusty bits.

Usually, Rhett just leaves him to it. So when he comes up behind him and kisses his neck, he's perplexed. "Whatcha up to?"

"I may have had some inspiration," he admits, pointedly pressing his groin to Link's ass.

It takes a moment and some less than subtle rocking to click. "You  _ actually _ wanna fuck me while I wash the pots?"

"Sounds like fun."

He groans, but doesn't move away. "Letting yourself be influenced by fic writers."

"Who's to say I never had the thought before?"

Hands are now opening his pants and despite the exasperation, he moans and lets Rhett have his way. It's hardly a hardship after all.

Link, however, being Link gradually slows and finally stops tending to the baked on mess by the time Rhett's snuck his pants off and got two fingers in him. Pruney, soapy hands grip the edge of the counter and wring out the sponge he'd been using.

Rhett's sliding home when he reaches around Link to turn off the tap. "We're in a drought, honey."

"Shutup."

He shoves his own pants down just enough to get his dick out. A hand on Link's shoulder to anchor them both and he's blissfully inside. He sets a brisk pace, eagerly pulling Link's hips back to meet him.

Link sinks to his elbows, pushing back into the cradle of Rhett's pelvis with a needy sound. A hand meanders to Link's stomach, wanders lower and caresses there, a tease. "Please."

Rhett is swift to surrender, a hand where Link needs it most as the man braces himself with still damp hands on a slippery counter. He comes quicker than he'd hoped, just plasters himself to Link's back and doubles down stroking him off. His mouth is hot and wet and sharp teeth against his shoulder, humid with his panting breaths.

It doesn't take much more to have Link's come dripping down the cabinets. With a wet kiss to his neck, he steps back, deftly replacing his softening cock with a plug. Link moans sharply at the swap, peering over his shoulder, questioning.

"Can't have you from makin' a mess of yourself before you've finished cleaning up."


End file.
